Kryptonite
by Jesse-chan
Summary: Yaoi, kinda angsty, 1+2, i suck @ summaries, please just R


Kryptonite  
  
Warnings: Duo's POV, Yaoiness (1+2), a bit sad, but it gets better. Better being kinda romantic. Disclaimer: NO, I don't own 'em, if I did, I'd be living in a mansion in Turkey with every piece of Duo merchandise ever made and all the gozleme and iskender. Sunrise and Bandai do. If u sue, u get, hold on, 1, 2, 3, yeah, 3 pieces of gum, .25cents and some pocket lint! Yay for u, your .25 cents richer! Oh, yeah, the song is Kryptonite, by 3 Door Down. Don't own that, either.  
  
Summary: Song-fic, "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down, Heero's been gone for some time now, and Duo misses him. What'll happen now?  
  
//=Lyrics  
  
We see duo sitting, apparently sitting at a desk, talking to himself and looking @ a picture.  
  
/I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind-/  
  
You left about a year ago. You said that u needed time to think and find yourself. Hasn't it been long enough???  
  
/I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time/  
  
You were the reason I survived the war. Do you think that I don't know that it's you watching me sleep?  
  
/I watched the world float to the darkside of the moon/  
  
I was always awake when you came in, to. I heard you what you said last night. I feel the same way.  
  
/I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah/  
  
I know that sitting here and talking to your picture wont do a single thing, but it helps me.  
  
/I watched the world float to the darkside of the moon/  
  
I just wish that you hadn't left. I'm awfully lonely.  
  
/After all I knew it had to be something to do with you/  
  
I KNOW that it was you following me in the park last week.  
  
/I really don't mind what happens now and then-/  
  
All that I want to do is ask you one question-  
  
/As long as you'll be my friend in the end/  
  
Why me???  
  
/If I go crazy then will you still call me superman/  
  
I don't care how long you take-  
  
/If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand/  
  
I will wait for you, no matter how long u choose to hide in the shadows.  
  
/I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might/  
  
I can't make you stay here, but I sure am gonna try.  
  
/Kryptonite!/  
  
/You called me strong, you called me weak-/  
  
I'm not much without you, Heero. You know that.  
  
/But still your secrets I will keep/  
  
And I know that you aren't much without me, either.  
  
/You took for granted all the times I never let you down/  
  
(We now see Duo in a chair in a small, dark room, walls painted black, a bed with a black comforter on it ad an open window with black curtains on it, a whisper from the slight breeze the only audible thing.)  
  
(There was no wind, but the curtains were moving.)  
  
"H-hello?," Duo said cautiously.  
  
No answer came, so Duo got up to investigate.  
  
/You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you would be dead/  
  
(As Duo pulled the full length curtains back to reveal an almost unconscious Heero slumped on the floor.)  
  
"Heero!"  
  
/I pick you up and put you back on solid ground/  
  
(Duo helped him up, letting him sit in the chair.)  
  
/If I go crazy then will you still call me superman/  
  
/If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand/  
  
"Heero, where have you been?," Duo asked, concern very obvious in his voice.  
  
/I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might-/  
  
"Duo, I never left the city! I couldn't tell you, but I-I couldn't leave you. I-I need you, only it took me a whole year to realize it," Heero said, looking at his feet, purposely avoiding looking at Duo.  
  
/Kryptonite! Yeah, yeah, yeah/  
  
"Heero, you can tell me anything you need, any time you need it."  
  
/If I go crazy then will you still call me superman/  
  
/If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand/  
  
"Duo-" Heero started, but was cut off when Duo pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
/I'll keep you by my side with my super human might-/  
  
As they pulled apart, Duo whispered into Heero's ear " I love you, Hee- chan"  
  
/Kryptonite/  
  
A/N: I know its kind of short, but give me 10 reviews some ideas(I've got major writers block)and I'll write more. 


End file.
